Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to feedthrough adapters, and more particularly to an aircraft bulkhead feedthrough adapter, which includes multiple feedthrough jacks in a single feedthrough adapter to enable efficient use of minimal aircraft bulkhead aperture area.
It only takes one quick glance into the cockpit of an aircraft to be utterly amazed at all the knobs, switches, gauges, and dials. While most people take the instrument panel and the electrical underpinnings of an aircraft for granted, those in the aircraft manufacturing industry do not. The challenge for aircraft manufacturers is how to manage the large number of different electrical cables and other wiring that contribute to the proper functioning of an aircraft. Of particular concern is the efficient placement of electrical cables and wiring through bulkhead areas.
Typically, aircraft bulkheads have pre-sized apertures through which various electrical control cables and other related wiring must be placed. Since space within the bulkhead is at a premium, and since in modern aircraft there are many cables, wires, and other conduits in general, it is desirable to economize existing space. There are typically a number of coaxial cables in a typical aircraft for which bulkhead feedthrough adapters are used.
Generally, bulkhead feedthrough adapters include two female coaxial connectors located back-to-back in an adapter which is mounted in a bulkhead aperture. The bulkhead feedthrough adapter is thus used to join two coaxial cables, one on each side of the bulkhead. Two types of bulkhead feedthrough adapters are most frequently used: (1) a bulkhead feedthrough adapter with a round, threaded body and a flange located at one end of the body, with a nut being used to retain it in place in the bulkhead; and (2) a bulkhead feedthrough adapter with a square flange having holes in the four corners of the flange, which is screwed or bolted into place on a bulkhead to cover an aperture in the bulkhead.
In either case, a single cable having a male connector is located on each side of the bulkhead and is connected to the adapter jack. Since there are numerous cables and other electrical wiring, adequate bulkhead space becomes a concern. To further complicate matters, today""s technological advances have increased the number of cables and other wiring present in aircraft.
Bulkhead aperture area remains a concern in older aircraft also. For example, earlier aircraft models are frequently updated with additional, essential electronic components, which further add to the number of cable and other wiring that need to be placed through minimal bulkhead aperture area. Accordingly, older aircraft that are being updated to retrofit new components may have difficulty accommodating the increase in cables and other wiring.
Previously known devices have done nothing to address the above concerns. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,707 to Guimond et al. (the xe2x80x9c""707 patentxe2x80x9d), which patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference, describes a multimate coaxial adapter which can be terminated with one of several other types of connectors, but which is wholly inapplicable for use in combination with an aircraft bulkhead aperture. Specifically, the device of the ""707 patent is unsuitable for use with the apertures in aircraft bulkhead surfaces.
The drawbacks of the previously known devices have been known for some time without any marked improvement thereto occurring to date. Consequently, the aircraft manufacturing industry is in dire need of a novel device and a method for efficiently managing the multitude of cables and wiring that are present within an aircraft and which need to pass through a bulkhead.
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention that it provide a bulkhead feedthrough adapter no larger than previously known adapters for use with pre-existing and new aircraft bulkhead apertures.
It is another objective of the present invention that the bulkhead feedthrough adapter include multiple jacks to enable efficient use of minimal aircraft bulkhead aperture area.
It is an additional objective of the present invention that it provide a mounting mechanism which is adapted to engage the bulkhead surface surrounding a bulkhead aperture.
It is yet another objective of the present invention that it provide a bulkhead feedthrough adapter having multiple jacks which may have different types of connectors for application in any of a number of electrical arts, and which may be used in unlimited industrial settings not necessarily being limited to the aviation industry.
The multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter of the present invention must also be of construction that is both durable and long lasting, and it should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter of the present invention, it should also be of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives of the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter of the present invention be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.
The disadvantages and limitations of the aforementioned background art are overcome by the present invention. With this invention, multiple cables or other electrical wiring can be accommodated through aircraft bulkhead apertures of minimal area using a multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter that is not substantially larger than previously known adapters.
The present invention provides a multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter for mounting in an aperture in the bulkhead of an aircraft, including a base having a first or forward end and a second or rearward end. At least two jacks extend from each of the first end and second end, respectively. A mounting portion, such as a flange or plate, is located generally perpendicular to the base at or near an end thereof. Finally, at least one fastener is employed to secure the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter to an aircraft bulkhead at the location of an aperture extending therethrough.
Each embodiment of the present invention also includes at least one electrical interconnection between pairs of aligned jacks, which opposably extend from the first and second ends, respectively, of each base. Further, each mounting portion is characterized by opposing inner and outer surfaces, at least one of the surfaces being adapted to engage at least two, but preferably all, locations of peripheral bulkhead surface adjacent to a bulkhead aperture.
A first preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a generally cylindrical, threaded base having a forward and rearward end. A flange is spaced inwardly from both the forward and rearward ends of the base. The generally cylindrical nature of the base enables it to be easily inserted into most bulkhead apertures, the majority of which are generally circular in shape. Additionally, because the base is both cylindrical and threaded, it is adapted to accommodate multiple varieties of fasteners.
At least one jack extends from each end of the base, forming at least one aligned opposing pair of extending jacks. An electrical interconnection links each aligned opposing pair of extending jacks. The current embodiment takes into consideration that multiple jacks can extend from each end of the base, creating multiple aligned opposing pairs of extending jacks. But, it is preferred that at least two jacks extend from each of the forward and rearward ends of the base. Extending jacks are adjacently separated by distance xe2x80x9cD.xe2x80x9d It is preferred that the distance xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d between each adjacent jack be equivalent although additional or fewer jacks can also be accommodated, which may alter distance xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d between each adjacent jack.
In accordance with the above, when multiple jacks are present, each adjacent jack can extend at identical lengths xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d from the common end of the base it shares with the other adjacent jacks. But, it is also contemplated that each adjacent jack can extend at different lengths xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d from the common end of the base it shares with the other adjacent jacks. For example, where four pairs of aligned opposing jacks are present (i.e. jacks 1 through 4), jacks 1 and 3 extend at lengths xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d from the forward end of the base while jacks 2 and 4 extend at lengths xe2x80x9cL+1xe2x80x9d from the forward end of the base. Such an extension pattern allows a user to connect a cable to one jack without another, adjacent jack interfering with the user""s hand movements.
Extending outward from an area of the cylindrical base near its forward end is a generally radial flange, which identifies a mounting portion. The flange, which includes an inner and outer surface, has within its inner surface an annular groove. The annular groove is adapted to partially receive a sealing member, such as an O-ring. It is preferred that the O-ring be at least partially recessed such that a portion extends above the plane of the inner surface. Alternatively, the O-ring can be flush with the inner surface of the mounting portion.
The sealing member acts to engagingly seal against at least two locations of peripheral bulkhead surface adjacent to the bulkhead aperture. However, because of its manufacture, the O-ring sealing member present within the inner surface of the mounting portion can engagingly seal against the entire peripheral bulkhead surface adjacent to the bulkhead aperture.
It is preferred that a fastener, such as a threaded nut, be adapted to secure the first preferred embodiment of the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter in place within a bulkhead aperture. However, because of the base""s generally cylindrical shape, various other fasteners such as, but not limited to, spring washers, lock washers, hose clamps, or the like can be utilized.
Use of the preceding embodiment of the present invention is initiated by first inserting the rearward portion of the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter into a bulkhead aperture. A user will understand that insertion is complete when the sealing member of the inner surface of the mounting portion engages at least two, but preferably all, locations of peripheral bulkhead surface adjacent to the bulkhead aperture. At that point, a fastener, such as a threaded nut, is securably affixed to the threaded portion of the generally cylindrical base, thereby xe2x80x9csandwichingxe2x80x9d peripheral bulkhead surface adjacent to the bulkhead aperture between the sealing member of the mounting portion and the fastener.
Once in place, varying types of cables can be connected to the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter. Although it is contemplated that the jacks of the present invention can be of any commercially known format for acceptance of any cable interface, it is preferred that the jacks be at least one of a TNC, BNC, or SMA jack format.
The present invention also provides for an alternative preferred embodiment. Specifically, in contrast to the preceding first preferred embodiment, the alternative embodiment includes one or more cylindrical bases, which generally define jack sleeves. Each generally cylindrical jack sleeve has a first end and a second end. Each jack sleeve further includes an annular outwardly extending flange, which is intermediately located between the first and second ends of the jack sleeve. The annular outwardly extending flange serves as an annular contact point for connection to a generally rectangular mounting plate. It is preferred that one jack extend from each end of each jack sleeve, forming at least one aligned opposing pair of extending jacks. Each set of aligned opposing pair of extending jacks is electrically interconnected. In consideration of the above, it is preferred that the alternative embodiment of the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter include at least two aligned opposing pairs of jacks.
The mounting plate of the alternative preferred embodiment is generally rectangular and defines a mounting portion. The mounting plate includes inner and outer opposing surfaces, peripheral fastener apertures, and multiple base apertures for receipt of a corresponding number of cylindrical jack sleeve bases.
The inner surface of the plate is adapted to receive and affix to the annular outwardly extending flange of each jack sleeve. While it is preferred that the mounting plate attach to the annular flange of each jack sleeve through a solder connection, other connections, such as, but not limited to, interference fit, spot-welding, adhesives, or the like are also contemplated. Once the annular flange is connected to the inner surface of the plate, the jack sleeve and aligned opposing pair of extending jacks will be situated generally perpendicular with respect to the plane of the inner and outer mounting plate surfaces.
In situations where there are multiple pairs of aligned opposing extending jacks, they are adjacently positioned within the plate at distances xe2x80x9cD.xe2x80x9d Such a placement maximizes the number of jacks that can be positioned within the portion of the plate that corresponds to the size of available bulkhead aperture. Thus, in one embodiment, the center-to-center distance or separation xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d between adjacent jacks can be the same.
However, different spacings can be used between adjacent jacks depending on the number and configuration of jacks that the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter includes. While it is preferred that the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter of the alternative preferred embodiment include four pairs of aligned opposing extending jacks, it may include more or less jacks.
It is preferred that adjacent jacks, as described above, extend from each end of the jack sleeves at different lengths xe2x80x9cL.xe2x80x9d For explanation purposes, where jacks 1 through 4 (each jack extending from the forward end of a jack sleeve) are adjacently positioned, it is preferred that jacks 1 and 3 extend at lengths xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d from the forward end of their corresponding jack sleeves while jacks 2 and 4 extend at lengths xe2x80x9cL+1xe2x80x9d from the forward end of their corresponding jack sleeves. In short, the multi-length jacks extend allow a user to easily connect a cable to one jack without another adjacent jack interfering with the user""s hand movements. Alternatively, the adjacent jacks can extend at identical lengths.
Proper use of the alternative preferred embodiment is initiated by inserting the rearward ends of each positioned jack sleeve, and the jacks that extend from them, into a bulkhead aperture. Upon engagement of the outer surface of the plate against at least two, but preferably all, locations of peripheral bulkhead surface adjacent to the bulkhead aperture, insertion is complete. At that point, at least one fastener such as, but not limited to, a bolt and nut, rivet, cotter pin, or the like, is employed to secure the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter in place in the bulkhead aperture.
Once in place, varying types of cables can be connected to the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter. Although it is contemplated that the jacks of the present invention can be of any commercially known format for acceptance of any cable interface, it is preferred that the jacks be at least one of a TNC, BNC, or SMA jack format.
In accordance with the structure of the preceding preferred embodiments, also contemplated is a method of efficiently placing multiple cables through minimal aircraft bulkhead aperture area. Specifically, the method includes providing a multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter, mounting the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter in an aircraft bulkhead aperture, securing the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter in the aircraft bulkhead aperture, and connecting multiple cables to the multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter.
It may therefore be seen that the present invention teaches a bulkhead feedthrough adapter no larger than previously known adapters for use with pre-existing and new aircraft bulkhead apertures, wherein the bulkhead feedthrough adapter includes multiple jacks so as to make efficient use of minimal aircraft bulkhead aperture area.
Additionally, the present invention demonstrates a novel securement approach to a bulkhead aperture, whereby the device is adapted to engagingly secure to at least two, but preferably all, locations of peripheral bulkhead surface adjacent to a bulkhead aperture. Accordingly, the bulkhead feedthrough adapter has multiple jacks with multi-variant types of connectors for application in any of a number of electrical arts, and which may be used in unlimited industrial settings thereby not being limited to the aviation industry.
The multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter of the present invention is of a construction which is both durable and long lasting, and which will require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. The multiple jack bulkhead feedthrough adapter of the present invention is also of inexpensive construction to enhance its market appeal and to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives are achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.